


Rose-colored boys

by ladiebythesea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiebythesea/pseuds/ladiebythesea
Summary: Itachi can't even shower in private anymore
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: ShiIta is Love✨HashiMada is Life





	Rose-colored boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malignedaffairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignedaffairs/gifts).



> This whole scene has been floating around in my head for the past several days so I figured I'd try and write it. This is only the second time I've written smut so my apologies if it's trash lol. Also dedicating this to malignedaffairs for all her amazing artwork esp. those gorgeous ballet Uchihas that I may or may not have definitely requested (seriously, they made my entire week. Is it weird to gift my porn to someone? I sure hope not). Also, her head cannon about the necklace being Shisui's is focused on a lot in this.

Water ran in the empty shower as Itachi pulled his hair up into an untidy bun. He hung a towel on the open shower door, ran a hand under the water absentmindedly, distracted by nagging thoughts. 

Glancing back, he noticed Shisui’s necklace lying on the counter. He usually left it behind when he went out to swim. Now, Itachi reached for it and clasped it around his own neck before stepping into the shower.  


Cool water streamed down his face, rushed over his ears, but his thoughts screamed far too loud to be drowned out. Images of Shisui ran through his mind. The rounded bridge of his nose, the tautness of his muscles. His thighs. Itachi pictured those thighs pressing against either side of his own face. It was no use. The thoughts grew progressively dirtier with each passing second, seconds in which he could feel the blood rushing to his lower body, pulsing through his veins with growing arousal. 

Itachi leaned his head back against the tiles and closed his eyes with a sigh. A stray lock of hair slid across his face, catching the corner of his lips. Water dripped off the tip and into Itachi’s mouth. He brought one foot up to rest on the lip of the tub and glided a hand down his chest, his abdomen, his hips, before wrapping around himself. He wasn’t sure if it was the additional stress he was under, or perhaps the fact that he and Shisui were finally living together now and had that many more opportunities to express their love for each other in countless ways, but lately Itachi seemed to be aroused at the drop of a hat. 

He rubbed himself harder, eyes squeezed shut in concentration, and brought the necklace at his throat up to his lips. Biting down on one of the metal rings, cool against his tongue, Itachi pumped his hand a bit faster now. He imagined Shisui’s curls filling the space between his fingers, Shisui’s moist lips pressing all over his body, Shisui’s mouth hanging open as he came. It was all too much. Itachi exhaled sharply, his neck craning back as a splotch of milky whiteness hit the open shower door with a soft splat and began to drip down slowly. Shisui’s necklace slid out of Itachi’s gaping mouth and landed against his collarbone. With a soft groan, Itachi slid down along the wall to sit on the floor of the shower, eyes still shut, head leaning back. 

After a moment, he twitched an eyebrow. Surely his mind had begun to play tricks on him. And yet—  


“That was quite a show,” came a voice from the doorway. Itachi’s eyes snapped open. Sure enough, there was Shisui, standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face.  


“How much of that did you see.” It seemed to be more of a statement than a question.  


“Just about all of it, I think. I mean, the way you left the doors open, it almost seemed like you wanted me to watch.” Itachi’s dark eyes bored into him.  


“I thought you were going out.”  


“I forgot my towel. Thankfully,” Shisui added with a grin. Itachi didn’t say anything more, but closed his eyes again and rested his head back against the wall. Water streamed down onto his thighs, hitting his skin and gliding off with soft patters. Louder than the water was the sound of rustling garments, clothes hitting the floor. Itachi kept his eyes shut, listening to the footsteps drawing closer, the sliding of the shower door, and two soft splashes on the floor in front of him.  


“Get up.” Itachi opened his eyes and saw Shisui’s feet standing before him. He stood up, his face level with the other boy’s now, still expressionless. After a moment, Shisui looked away, turning his attention elsewhere.  


“What have we here?” He crouched down to examine the spot where Itachi’s come had hit the glass. Most of it had dripped down or washed away by now, but Shisui smeared his thumb over what still remained. Looking straight up into Itachi’s eyes, he brought his thumb to his lips and sucked the come off slowly. Itachi narrowed his eyes.  


“Christ,” he whispered, shaking his head as he turned around and let the water spray against his face. Shisui stood up behind him and brought his lips to Itachi’s neck for a kiss. He ran his calloused hands down Itachi’s chest, around his hips, before squeezing his ass firmly. Itachi gasped softly as he felt a hardness press in between his cheeks. As Shisui rubbed the tip of his dick over Itachi’s entrance, dipping in and out almost playfully, he reached up and ran a finger over the chord resting around the boy’s neck.  


“This looks good on you,” he murmured. Itachi didn’t respond, but brought his forearm up to rest against the tiles and bit his lip to repress a soft moan as he felt Shisui slide into him gently. After a moment, Shisui began to thrust his hips, slowly at first. The sound of wet skin slapping filled the room. Water droplets slipped from one body to the other. Itachi’s hair, still tied up, was soaked through and shorter strands had begun to fall down, plastered against his neck. As he admired this, Shisui reached back up for the necklace, thrusting a little faster now. He rolled the rope between his fingertips and looped his index finger around it.  


Itachi gagged suddenly as Shisui pulled his hand back sharply, still wrapped in the necklace, and pulled the chord taut around Itachi’s throat, the metal rings pressing into his skin. Shisui loosened his grip and began to fuck harder, the sweet sounds of Itachi’s shallow gasps edging him closer.  


“Y-you trying to kill me, Shisui?” Itachi managed to utter shakily as his breath returned. At the sound of Itachi’s breathy voice gasping his name, Shisui let out a low moan as he gave one final, deep thrust and pressed his chest to Itachi’s quivering body, reaching one hand forward to steady himself against the wall. 

Still breathing deeply, he gave Itachi a gentle kiss on the neck and wrapped his arms around the boy. The embrace quelled Itachi’s trembling and he rested his hands atop Shisui’s, still breathing heavily.  


After many soft kisses and several minutes of tight embracing, Itachi had finally regained his composure and the water was shut off as they both stepped out of the shower.  


“Sorry about that,” Shisui said with an apologetic smile as he brushed a finger over the red mark at Itachi’s throat. “I hope I wasn’t too harsh. You just look so good wearing nothing but my necklace. I couldn’t resist.” Itachi smiled reassuringly.  


“I guess I should return it before I’m forced to endure any worse, then.” He unhooked the rope necklace and placed it back around Shisui’s throat before reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips. And once more, Shisui wrapped Itachi in one of those hugs of his that seemed to calm every nerve, still every movement in the space around them, leaving nothing but the rosy warmth circulating between their bodies, pulsing gently, molding them as one.


End file.
